It's Not Possible
by ImNotYourHero
Summary: Tegan Quin, one of the biggest biggest singer/songwriters in the world and a flirtatious womanizer falls in love with just an ordinary girl named Sara. Sara and Tegan's life will never be the same again. (They are not siblings in this fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: In this story Tegan is very famous, I'd compare her fame to that of Lady gaga or Justin Bieber. Sara is just a typical girl, and they are not related in any way in this story. This is my first story so if I feel like there is enough demand for more then I will continue writing. So that means if you want more of it, share it with your friends **

"Wait! Hold up Sara!" I turned around to see Kaki running up towards me with her hands waving above her head. I waited next to her while she bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breathe. Kaki was my friend for years now, we were shopping for clothes to wear to the Tegan Quin concert. Kaki somehow won VIP meet and greet tickets to the biggest concert of the year, she was fangirling too much to see that I wasn't much of a big fan of Tegan Quin. I would hear her songs on the radio often but I didn't really know much about the girl people called Tegan who made guys and girls all around the world swoon over her.

"Why are you in such a hurry Sara?"

"I'm just a bit tired is all" I said, trying to down play the fact that I didn't feel like going out at all tonight, especially to a concert filled with screaming fans. I've been moody for a few days because I just started my period.

"Wanna go home? I think I got all my clothes for tonight. I still cannot believe I won those tickets to meet Tegan Quin. THEE Tegan Quin! She's so hot! I think that you might have to hold me back to keep me from tackling her to the ground when I meet her." I don't quite understand the sex appeal everyone thought she had. She was pretty, I'll give her that much, but what was the big deal?

"Yea, I think I should take a nap before the concert." I said, Kaki looked over at me with a worried expression.

"Okay, but you better not ditch out on me! This is going to be the highlight of my yea- I take that back. It's going to be the highlight of my life! Do you think if I give her my number she'll call me?" I looked down at my shiny white Macbeth hightops, unsure of whether I should tell her my honest opinion.

"Ummm yea, I'm sure she will!" I said biting the inside of my cheek trying to allow her to dream a little before she realizes that the most desired singer would never have time for someone like her, not to mention that Tegan Quin was in a long time committed relationship with some girl named Lindsey Byrnes, or so the tabloids reported.

We silently walked the rest of the way to my apartment with Kaki's excited emotions still bouncing off of her and hitting my shield of monotony. I unlocked the door to my apartment and immediately walked towards my bedroom and flung myself onto my bed face first and happily groaned into my pillow, allowing my muscles to relax.

I turned my head to the side so that my mouth wasn't covered with the pillow

"Kaki! Wake me up an hour to 30 minutes before we have to leave okay?" I yelled to her. Kaki walked into the room and sat herself on the black leather loveseat in the corner of my room with her laptop and told me okay. She was undoubtedly checking Tegans twitter and all of the Tegan fandom blogs she followed on tumblr.

I clutched my clean white sheets that smelled of laundry detergent up to my chin and closed my eyes to catch some Z's before I had to wake up again.

It felt like I only had just closed my eyes to go to sleep when Kaki shook my shoulder, alerting me that it was time for me to get up. I moaned and pulled the covers over my head, not wanting to leave the comfy warmth of my queen sized bed. Before I could even close my eyes to go back to sleep again Kaki grabbed the sheets from under me and pushed me off the bed. I landed on the bed with a loud 'thud'. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes

"Heyyy" I whined. "what was that for?" She looked down at me and rolled her eyes.

"There is absolutely no way that I'm going to miss this concert just so that you can sleep. You have an hour to get ready before we leave, we have to get there early. Since we have VIP passes we get to watch them warm up and do sound check." I threw the sheets back onto the bed and groggily scrambled to my feet, walking to the bathroom to get ready, the cold linoleum tile in the bathroom making me shutter

As I brushed and flat ironed my short hair I wondered how Tegan Quin would be like in person. From what I see on E news she's a big party person who had a tough persona. But, the paparazzi are hardly a trustworthy group of people to get information from.

I walked out of the bathroom, leaving my thoughts behind with it. Now fully awake I looked through my closet for something to wear. I grabbed my baby blue button up flannel with a pair of black skinny jeans. After I finished getting ready I walked out into the living room to see Kaki singing and dancing to Tegan Quin's latest single. I stood in the doorway laughing for about a minute until her earphones fell out and saw me laughing at her. Kaki blushed and laughed along with me. We grabbed our stuff, locked up the house and left. It took us only a minute to hail down a taxi and Kaki laughed. I looked over at her with one eye brow higher than the other questioning why she was laughing. She caught my look and explained.

"You don't see it do you?"

"See what?" I reached up to my face thinking something was on it. Kaki laughed even more.

"I mean, you don't see that you have the looks of a model do you? That's why some people stare at you and you get all paranoid, also why we got a taxi so quickly." I furrowed my brows together and looked at her strangely, obviously disagreeing with her statement, but I just brushed it off. The thought of anyone thinking I was hot or cute just made me feel uncomfortable, it was a foreign thought to me. I hadn't been in a relationship since Emy which was over a year ago, we were happily just friends now.

We pulled up to the gigantic stadium, paying before we left the taxi and walked to the front door. The security guard was daunting but Kaki walked up to him with confidence, her exuberance blocked all other emotions. She showed the guard our VIP passes and he radioed someone to escort us to our seats, making sure we didn't get into any trouble. We saw the crew hastily walking around doing last minute things and setting up, but we didn't see Tegan yet. Kaki was jumping excitedly in her seat talking to about 8 other girls and guys who had apparently won VIP tickets as well. I felt awkward not knowing what to say, I wasn't a part of any fandom, let alone theirs.

"Sound check in 5 minutes! Be on stage! That Includes you Tegan!" The loud voice bellowed through the speakers. I wonder why they specifically pointed out that Tegan needed to be on stage as well, did she have a track record of not wanting to do sound check? I leaned over towards kaki.

"Hey, Kaki. Does Tegan have a history of not showing up for sound checks?" I whispered, not wanting everyone to know that I was an imposter and in fact, not a Tegan Quin fan.

"I'm not sure actually… But this would be a great story to tell the fandom when we get back home! I'm going to blog about it all night!" I laughed at how excited she was, it felt like everyone was high and I was sober, just watching them do stupid drunken things while I watched with a clear head. Everyone gasped and I looked over to the stage to see Tegan Quin walk on stage while pulling her guitar strap over her head. She seemed bored, as if she was here only because she had to. Everyone including me carefully took in her sculpted physique, looking over her curves and gorgeous face while she took her spot in front of the mic. She looked at us and smirked, obviously knowing the feeling of having so many eyes analyze her body before. Tegan's eyes scanned over the ten of us and when she reached me she stopped, just looking into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity before quickly looking away as if nothing had happened. Kaki grabbed my arm and squealed like a little kid while jumping up and down.

"Did you just see that! She was looking right into your eyes for a whole 4 seconds!" I couldn't believe it was only 4 seconds. It felt like years. I shook my head to clear my mind and looked back up. The rest of the band had taken up their positions on stage and began to play their sound check songs. I could only recognize their more popular songs like Alligator and Walking With A Ghost. After they finished with sound check Tegan climbed off stage, her muscles bulged as she placed one hand on the ground and jumped off in one swift move then walked towards us. Everyone squealed with excitement except for me. I was too busy caught up in a trance by the way she moved so gracefully. My heart raced quickly as Tegan stopped in front of us and quickly ran her eyes over my body.

One of the girls yelled "Hi Tegan. Oh my gosh! You're even hotter in person! Fuck me please!" The girl was actually very beautiful. Long wavy brown locks, hazel eyes, and perfectly shaped curves. I looked over at her and laughed. Tegan walked towards her so that she was positioned only a half a foot away from her, leaned in and whispered

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it" obviously allowing her breathe to ghost past the girls ear, Tegan flashed a flirtatious smile at her and the girls knees buckled and she fainted.

Tegan haphazardly turned and yelled for a security guard to help the girl. It was obvious by the way she acted that this was something that happened often. So, it seems as if the paparazzi were right. Tegan Quin is an enormous flirt, which isn't surprising. When you have so many girls dying to be with you, you'd want to have a little fun with it too. Wouldn't you?

Tegan began to walk back towards the stage, jumping on stage easily. I looked over her physique again, completely mesmerized. She turned around and flashed us a smile before walking behind the curtains. I could understand now why so many people were obsessed with her. But, I refused to get caught up with it all and fall for her womanizer traps.

Kaki covered her mouth to keep her from screaming with excitement. "Can you believe that! I wish I was that girl, what I wouldn't give to have Tegan Quin so close to me!" I humored her and gleefully smiled back. People started to file in through the doors and we just stood in anticipation. Once everyone had made their way into the stadium Tegan Quin and the rest of the band walked on stage as the entire stadium erupted in cheers. Tegan smiled and waved to them all. They jumped right into a song and I just listened and enjoyed the music, half way through the concert they took a break and Tegan amused the audience with stories of her younger sister Shelby and how they would use their martial arts skills on each other when they fought. Tegan made sure that it was clear that she won all the fights with her sister. She then began talking about how her and Ted had a discussion on the tour bus earlier that day about spooning.

"You don't like spooning because you're doing it wrong" Tegan said looking over at Ted while still keeping her mouth to the microphone.

"Fair enough, please show me then" Ted slyly remarked back, knowing that Tegan would have to get a fan to help show him.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, Fine. Can I get a volunteer?" She asked the crowd and everyone erupted in hollers trying to get her attention. Tegan looked around and pointed at what seemed like me. "You there the girl in the baby blue button up and black skinny jeans" I looked up at her in shock as one of the security guards helped me on stage. I walked up to her and she put her hands on my hips to face me towards the crowd, she pretended to be the big spoon.

"So basically you want to be close to her but not close enough that your breathe is suffocating her, and your feet are entangled but still enough space for both of you." When she was finished with her presentation, with her hands still on my hips and body pressed up against me she whispered thank you to me, her cheek rubbing against mines, sending a shock through my system that I had never felt before. The crowd was screaming louder than I ever thought possible and I knew how that girl must have felt, it took all my strength to keep my knees from buckling in. I clambered off the stage, it wasn't as easy as Tegan had made it seem earlier and walked back to Kaki.

"You have to give me every single detail of how that was like afterwards, okay?!" She looked back at Tegan without even waiting for my answer and began to scream I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Please, please, please review! The reviews are what keeps me going and lets me know that you guys enjoy what I'm writing. I've come up with a ton of ideas to write into the story, I also wanted to know how often you guys would like me to update (it must be realistic, I'm still in high school so I am busy.) Also, I know some people like to know what the author listens to while writing, but I actually purposefully do not listen to anything at all while writing, I've noticed I do my best work when I am completely engulfed in my writing. (I do listen to music to get into the mood of writing though, lately I've been listening to the songs Black Parade and Teenager, both by My Chemical Romance)

On a side note, I have a bad habit of jumping from past and present, I have no idea why I do this sometimes, but I do and I don't always catch it while I proof read my stories and I'm not the best at grammar so bear with me. The reviews I've been getting have been so amazing and inspirational to me, I take very much pride in my work so seeing so much positive feedback means the world to me. Also, please do not write any negative feedback I beg of you (unless it's constructive criticism that won't hurt my feelings) I say that hate doesn't affect me, but it bothers me very much. Lastly, most of my chapters will be about 2,000 to 3,000 words long, I can't write for long periods of time or else my writing becomes stale and I have no idea how long I'll make this story, it honestly all depends on you guys.

PS: I really hope that you like it, now that so many people seemed to like the first chapter I feel the pressure to make sure that the rest is as good at the first chapter was. Plus, my style of writing tends to change depending on how I'm feeling at the time… I hope you like it though! You all mean so very much to me!

**Tegan POV**

I knew that if I brought up the topic of spooning then Ted would try to challenge me and get me to choose someone to present the correct way of spooning. It was the perfect way to get a little closer to that cute girl I saw earlier. I pretended to scan the crowd just for show even if I knew exactly who I wanted to spoon. I nonchalantly looked towards the pit and immediately saw her. Her short brown hair, thin physique, prominent and sexy jaw line made her stand out from the rest of the crowd. She seemed different. Everyone was captivated by my looks and demeanor. But, she wasn't, how was that possible? I felt a tug on my chest coming from her direction, I needed to get to know her more.

I pointed directly at her and called her up to the stage, her innocent eyes looked at me with a shocked expression. I watched as the security guard helped her up on stage, she stood awkwardly looking at me until I grabbed her hips to turn her around to face the crowd. I started to spoon her while explaining to the crowd the proper way to spoon someone. The feeling of her close made my heart beat fast, I've never felt like this before, so how could I feel like this with someone whose face was nameless? I blinked my eyes out of the trance, trying to shake myself back to reality to quickly finish the spooning tutorial. I calculated the risks and decided to lean in close to her ear and use my special move, I pressed my cheek up to hers from behind, when we touched I felt a shock go through my system, temporarily halting my heart to a stop. Once my heart began to flutter back to life I whispered a simple thank you to her. Allowing my warm breathe to lightly caress her delicate ears. I grabbed her hips a bit tighter thinking she would faint, they always do. But, when she didn't I quickly released her and took a step back, shocked that it didn't work on her. I took another deep breath and carried on with the rest of the show, avoiding eye contact with her for the rest of the concert, afraid that if I looked directly in her eyes I might be the one to faint this time.

Once the concert was over I quickly said my thank you's to the crowd and hurried off stage to my changing room before I had to greet all the VIP's and sign some of the fans posters. Ted gave me a pompous smirk knowing that my special move that he's seen me use countless times hadn't worked for once. I flung my door open and locked it, leaning my back up against the wooden frame and slowly allowing myself to slide down to the ground, sitting in the fetal position. No one was immune to my move, who was she? I shut my eyes tight and slowly rubbed my temples, collecting my thoughts.

"Get a hold of yourself Tegan, she's just like everyone else, mesmerized by your fame and fake persona." I slowly got up and decided to lay the charm thick on her until she finally broke and showed her true self, the part of her that didn't really care about me, but my fame and looks. I unlocked the door, hearing the familiar click resonate throughout the quiet room, I dusted myself off and double checked myself in the mirror and made sure my faux confidence was visibly there.

**Sara POV**

"Oh my gosh! That was so amazing!" Kaki said, grabbing my arm tightly. We waited in the pit until the security guard came to bring the 10 of us back stage to meet Tegan Quin. We walked through the back door this time, I audibly sighed in relief glad that I didn't have to clamber on stage again. Kaki took the sigh the wrong way though. "What? Tegan got your tongue? I knew it was only a matter of time." She said while jokingly laughing. I knew explanations would just lead her to believe in her first inference even more so I just kept my mouth shut. When we made it back stage we saw Tegan come out from a room I guessed was the dressing room by how much clothes was inside. Her shoulders are leaned back and head held high, but her confidence seemed forced. I wonder if anyone else had the same thought as me.

"Hey guys! Did you like the concert?" Tegan said with a gigantic smile splayed across her face. Everyone said "of course" in various ways. She turned to face me directly and looked deep into my eyes "You're the girl I spooned right?" she chuckled and continued on. "I didn't quite catch your name."

"My names Sara" I held out my hand, offering her to shake it, but instead she leaned in and pressed her soft lips to my forehead easily since she was a few inches taller than me, I closed my eyes for just a second before quickly opening them again, not wanting her to see that I enjoyed the moment. Even after her lips left my forehead I could still feel the heat from her lips against my skin, making me feel empty without her close. She looked at my confused expression as to why she kissed me and explained.

"You're not officially done spooning until you've kissed her at least once, and I don't leave anything unfinished." She said with a devious smile. It was obvious that she was trying to flirt with me the same way that she flirted with the girl from before the concert started. I wasn't about to be her next victim so I pretended like it never happened. Tegan turned around, with what I think was a perturbed expression. She told us that we could walk out back with her and watch her sign a few autographs if we wanted to. Kaki grabbed my hand and eagerly followed Tegan, even if all I wanted to do was go back to sleep in my comfy bed.

Tegan opened the heavy metal black door and the cold wind swept through the hall, my teeth were chattering from the frigid air around us. Tegan noticed I was cold and began to take off her coat.

"What are you doing?! You're going to freeze to death!" I exclaimed at her, she chuckled at the emotions dripping from my words.

"I'll be fine, the cold doesn't bother me. You on the other hand are going to turn into an icicle if you don't warm up soon." Tegan handed me her thick jacket with a smile, this smile seemed more genuine than the other ones which seemed forced for some reason.

"Uhhh thanks" I said, looking down at the snow I was kicking.

**Tegan POV**

**"**What are you doing?! You're going to freeze to death!" Was she actually worrying about me? No one has actually cared if I was okay in years aside from my best friend Ted. So I couldn't quite tell if she meant it. She looked at me with worry in her eyes and it took me aback for a while. I finished taking off my coat and handed it to her, the chilly air already smacking my skin. But, I was used to it by now. I always gave my jackets to girls.

The crowd of fans held back by the metal railing cried out "awws", some of them shouting that that should have been them instead. I walked towards them while they pushed against the railing, threatening to jump the barriers. The security guards were already on edge by the rowdy crowd.

"Guys, you need to calm down or else I won't sign any autographs tonight!" I shouted for all the fans to hear. They jeered at me but slowly began to calm. I proceeded to walk to the girl closest to me. "Hi there sweety" She looked to be 17 but I called my fans sweety often. "Do you want me to sign your poster?" she nodded her head stiffly, too star stricken for words. Her eyes were glued to my figure.

"Uhmmm, Uhhh, thanks." She stuttered out. "Uhmm this is for you, I made it" She opened her bag and pulled out a pair of black and yellow converse that said Bategan across the side.

"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you so much!" I leaned in to give her a hug, she stood there in shock for a second before she reached out to embrace me too. I quickly released her and moved onto the next adoring fan. The tabloids say that I treat my fans like they're disposable, but they really do mean the world to me. I just keep on a fake mask, if they found out that I'm really not as strong and confident as people think I am then they wouldn't like me, they'd leave me like everyone else did once they got to know the real me.

I tried to sign everyone's posters but it got too late and there were too many fans so my manager, Molly told me it was time to head in. I told everyone sorry and walked into the warmth of the stadium again. I looked around for Sara but she was nowhere in sight. "Hey, Molly. Did you see a girl with short brown hair here? She had a VIP pass."

"Yea, but she left a few hours ago, we had a guard escort her out… Wait, hold on a second. You better not be interested in her, you're publicist won't like this, nor will your label. You're supposed to be with Lindsey Byrnes, she's good for your image." Ughh, Lindsey was a genuinely good person, but I didn't like her in that way. Our relationship was all just for show, the paparazzi went crazy with stories of us. We were called the "perfect couple". Me, the wild and strong party animal. Lindsey, the quiet, caring and loving one. I walked to the tour bus, waving the fans good bye before disappearing into the door way.

I breathed out a sigh of relief once I was in the warmth of the bus, the feeling of safety already surrounding me. Most people didn't like tour buses, but I did. My house was always quiet and lonely, here I had my band mates, some of my closest friends. But, when I was at home I had to pretend to be friends with people I didn't even get along with. When Ted saw me walk in he put down his bass and chuckled at me more.

"So, I see that your special move didn't work this time after all. I told you it was only a matter of time." Ted said, referencing previous conversations we had of what was now beginning to be called "The Move" by the paparazzi.

"Shut up Ted, I'm not in the mood."

"Ooh, someone's been bitten by the love bug! And where is your jacket?" Ted paused, his eyes went big and his jaw dropped realizing where it must have been. "You didn't! Did you!?" I ignored him and jumped into my bunk and closed the curtain. Ted's loud laughter already booming through the bus, I flipped over and pulled the pillow over my head already falling asleep.

'Thud', "Ouch, what the hell." I said rubbing my head and realized I had fallen out of my bed. I looked around the bus and checked the bunks, everyone had already left. They probably went to enjoy the sights while we were still in town for the next 3 weeks, taking a short break off from touring. I walked to the table where I left my phone and checked the time. "Shit, it's already 1 p.m." I moaned and decided to get ready and then grab a cup of coffee. I grabbed some clothes and my favorite Zara jacket with sheep skin collar that I wore to David Letterman's and changed. I looked at the sleepy figure in the mirror looking back at me, my hair was a total mess. I decided to straighten it then style it with a ton of hairspray into my famous side hair flip to my right. I put light make up, just enough to cover my blemishes and make it look natural before feeling like I was presentable enough to head out into public. I pushed aside the curtains and peered out the window, we were parked at a mall, the band most likely wanted to do some shopping.

I stuffed my phone into my pocket and opened the door, the icy air already chilling me to the bone. I walked through the parking lot towards the mall, already feeling the stares on me. I looked behind me and saw the familiar crowd of people beginning to form, following me around the mall. I turned back around, pretending like they weren't there. I just wondered around the mall looking for a coffee shop and entered the first one I saw. I walked up the counter and the cashier was obviously startled when she saw me.

"May I please have a caramel mocha frap? No whip cream please." I said, flashing a flirty smile at her. The cashier whose name tag said Karli just stared at me in disbelief. "Uhm, Karli is it? Are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of her face and she seemed to come out of her trance.

"Oh, Yes. That will be $4.50 please." She said while I handed her my money. I only waited about a minute before my coffee was done, they filled my order before everyone else's, undoubtedly because I was "Thee Tegan Quin" when I picked up my coffee I noticed that there were about 5 phone numbers scribbled on my frap. I pretended like I hadn't seen it and walked out of the coffee shop. I grabbed the first available seat outside the shop and sat down to drink my frap. It wasn't long before the paparazzi found me, the bright lights intruding on my used-to-be peaceful day. I grabbed my bright teal sunglasses from my pocket and put it on, standing up to look around the mall and get away from the tabloids.

"So how are you and Lindsey Byrnes doing?" Inquired one of the men who were furiously snapping photos of me. I rolled my eyes and decided to answer his questions in hopes that they would leave me alone if I gave them what they wanted.

"We're doing fine"

"Come on Tegan, is that all that you're going to give us? A 'fine.'" Seeing as my plan had failed I ignored the rest of their questions. I did my best to shop with all of the flashing lights and the growing crowd of people following my every move.

_Bzzzzz_

I grabbed my blackberry and placed it to my ear without even checking to see who it was. It was Ted in a worried voice, my only friend who gave 2 shits about me.

"Where did you go?! It's already 6 and you didn't bring your body guard with you, are you alright?"

"Oh, I must have lost track of time. Are you at the mall?"

"Yes, but we're about to head back to the bus."

"Have you not seen the crowd of people in the mall?" I questioned him, wondering how it was possible he didn't know where I was with so much commotion around me.

"Oh… I should have known that was the reason why everyone was running in the same direction. Well you should head back to the bus okay? We're all going to a bar to get some celebratory drinks and don't get into any trouble now Tegan." He said in a pleading voice before hanging up without a good bye, Ted was notorious for doing that. I walked back to the bus, ignoring everyone's questions asking me who I was just talking to, I signed a few autographs and walked into the bus. Molly was sitting at the table, legs crossed and lips pursed with an irritated look.

"You're supposed to take your body guard with you, do you want to get hurt?! Or get into another fight with the paparazzi like last time!" She yelled at me.

"Hey! He was asking me for it!" Molly looked at me with a furious look. I took a deep breath and exhaled all my anger, excepting defeat like always, the record label basically owned my life. Everything about me, down to my personality, who I dated, and what sort of songs I played was controlled by the big guys upstairs.

"But, I'll take my body guard next time I go out" Molly calmed down and walked out of the bus without another word. Molly never joins us for drinks, she says that she's too busy for such childish things. I looked over at Ted who was sitting on the expensive leather couch, engrossed in a Super Mario Wii game. "So Ted, can we go to a gay bar?"

"hmmmm, fine. But next time I get to choose." He said without taking his eyes off of his game. I smiled in triumph. He finished his game and the band got freshened up to leave. We decided to call a cab since we didn't want to take our gaudy tour bus to the bar. I even took along Steve, my body guard, just to satisfy Molly. We arrived at the bar and paid the taxi, the bouncer immediately let us in without having to wait in line, usually I get paid just to show up at bars like this.

When we entered, one of the workers led us to the VIP section of the bar and we all sat and ordered our drinks. The dimly lit bar was perfect for concealing who I was, so no one came up and bothered us. I scanned the bar for any cute girls and my eyes landed on a familiar girl with short brown hai


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** I promise to update at least once a month… and **hopefully **around once a week, I was trying for twice a week but I know that is not going to happen with how busy I am. Please review, I absolutely love seeing your feedback! Writing the first two chapters has been a breeze but now it seems like an uphill battle. For a few days I was even thinking about handing the story over to another author but I decided that I should stick with it till the end. After I'm done with this story I'll probably just write short stories/one shots, those are what I predominately write. Oh, I nearly forgot, tell me what you think about the depth of the characters please, I really need to see how you think they're personalities are to see if you guys are getting their characters the way I want you to. And the side swoop hair I was talking about that Tegan had in the last chapter is how she has it now, like on NML and David Letterman, I chose that hair style because it seems the most rockstarish/famous, even if most people liked Tegans long hair; I hope you guys caught on.

**Sara POV**

Once I got home Kaki was too tired from screaming her heart out at the concert to walk to her apartment so I slept on the couch and let Kaki take my bed. I slept over half the day away and by the time I woke up, Kaki was sitting on the love seat next to the couch I was sitting on watching E news and eating a bagel. All I could make out through my groggy eyes was some video of Tegan Quin at the mall. By the time I ate lunch and cleaned the house it was already 7ish so Kaki and I decided to go out to our favorite bar.

The bar we're at is just like any ordinary gay bar, girls rubbing up against girls and guys rubbing up against guys in ways that would make a pastor faint. Kaki always took me here in hopes that I would find another girl after Emy. Kaki thought I was having troubles getting back into the swing of things after Emy left me for another girl who bore the same name as I, but I'm not. I just don't want another relationship ending the same way as the last, I want to take things slow and make sure she's the right one before we get serious. One thing I knew about myself was that if I got hurt that badly again, I may close my heart for good and be too afraid to love ever again.

"So… see anyone cute?" she said through a wide grin. I slowly spun in a circle looking for anyone who I thought was attractive, I was just about to give up when I saw two eyes staring directly at me from the VIP section. I looked behind me out of reflex to see if there was anyone else she could possibly be staring at. But, there was no mistake; she was looking right at me with the look of intense desire in each piercing hazel orb. I stared at her through squinted eyes trying to figure out who it could possibly be when the slender figure slowly stood out of the booth without ever taking her eyes off of me. Once she was through the dance floor making her way towards me I could make out her body shape better, she had curves but undoubtedly muscles hidden underneath, long sexy legs, and a perfect ass. I couldn't see the features of her face in the dim lighting though, when she finally reached me she grabbed my hand pulling me towards the back door, I felt her soft hands as they slipped between my fingers holding my hand softly. I could just barely make out Kaki holding up two thumbs up on each side of her face with an excited grin from ear to ear before the back door closed leaving just the two of us in the alley behind the bar.

The mysterious girl pushed me up against the wall and began to kiss me furiously, sliding her tongue against my bottom lip asking me for entrance. My desire for more over powered my brain screaming at me telling me I was stupid for making out with a girl whose face I couldn't even see. I parted my lips allowing her entrance and our tongues danced behind our lips, her hot ragged breath heated my skin. She slowly slid her hands from my biceps down to my hands, pulling both of our hands up above my head, at the same time placing her knee strategically between my thighs and pressing it up against my swollen clit. Even through my thick jeans every one of her thrusts felt like bliss to me, my underwear was surely soaked through by now. I whimpered in pleasure letting her know that I wanted more of her but she paused for a second bringing her lips to my ear.

"Remember me?" I gasped and pulled away from her, remembering her voice and the distinct feeling of her hot breath brushing past my ear making every nerve in my body send shocks through my system. I pulled my hands away from her grip above my head and slapped her across the face, hard enough to get my point across but not hard enough to leave a mark. Tegan smiled an unamused smile, not effected by my slap at all, then tried to come in again for a kiss before I slid out from her and began to walk back to the bar without looking back, I could feel her eyes watching my hips sway as I walked away but I ignored her. I wanted to feel her warm naked body pressed up against my skin. But, I knew I was just a game to her, she wanted to prove that she could get me, once she did her interest in me would fade. I walked into the bar and grabbed Kaki's hand, dragging her out the front door, ignoring the fact that she was just flirting with a very attractive girl.

"Hey, what was that for?! I thought you were hitting it off with that girl." Kaki whined to me once we were out of the bar and headed back to the apartment. She wasn't about to let this go because she wanted an answer for why I just dragged her away from a chance to get laid tonight.

"That _girl _was Tegan Quin and that _girl _is so irritating." I said as Kaki just walked in silence for a few seconds just processing everything I had just told her. I watched as her face went from shocked, to excitement and finally she began to bite the inside of her lip, I knew Kaki long enough to know that this was her thinking face. Then, she looked up at the sky trying to hide the wide smile that slowly began to spread across her face.

"You like her don't _youuu?_" She finally said in a taunting voice like a 10 year old would, not actually meaning it as a question but more as a statement as she poked my side and started to grin wider. Her statement was preposterous so I just ignored it and walked the rest of the way in silence. But, a little part of my brain just wouldn't shut up though, that spark that I felt when she touched me and the way her warm breath didn't just set me on fire, but it made me feel safe; things I never felt with Emy. That little part of me just refused to be forgotten and made itself known even long after Kaki walked back to her apartment and I was lying in bed in the quiet room alone. I just layed in bed staring at the ceiling, I was usually very good with emotions; I know exactly what to do with them. But, I never felt like this before, I was clueless for once. After staring at the ceiling for 2 hours I finally fell asleep with the thought of Tegan still on my mind.

I woke up to the sound of my home phone ringing on my study table across the room, the sunlight barely creeping through my room. After debating for a second or two whether or not I should get up and answer the phone, the Angel on my shoulder won out.

"Hi…" I said, my sleepiness obviously present in my voice.

"OH MY GOSH, TURN ON YOUR TV TO E NEWS THIS INSTANT!" Kaki's screaming nearly blowing out my ear drum and I almost dropped my phone. Whatever it is that was so important she needed to blow out my ear drum and wake me up for, better be something good.

"Okay… I'll watch it now. Bye" I hang up the phone without waiting for her goodbye and dragged my feet to the living room to turn on E news. The second I turned it on my jaw dropped and my sleepiness was forgotten. There was a picture of Tegan's body pressed against mines with our lips connected and both our hands against the wall above my head. The photo began to pan out, taking up the entire TV screen to show Tegan's knee pressed deep between my thighs. I sat in horror, what if my boss or friends saw this, what would they think?! I worked so hard to keep my _private _life just that, private. Before my break up with Emy they thought she was the one for me, the one I would grow old with and sit on my porch watching our grandkids running around on the lawn, I thought she was the one too. But, once we broke up I had to deal with everyone telling me how much of a shame it was that things didn't work out between us, no one realized just how much harder their comments made it for me to heal. After that I promised myself I wouldn't allow myself to get hurt like that again, Kaki was the only one who I stayed open to, she was the only one there who saw how much I was hurting. Everyone wonders how Kaki and I get along with us being such opposites, but she's a good person. I reached over to the seat next to me without leaving my eyes from the screen to grab my phone until my hand touched nothing but the empty chair. My cell phone wasn't there and I didn't have the patience to look for it so I called Kaki on my home phone with stiff fingers, the phone didn't even finish ringing once before she picked up.

"Are you okay?! Do you want me to come over?!" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out, my jaw hung open slightly ajar as if in mid-sentence. I tried my best to formulate words but nothing would come out. I just sat there for about a half minute before Kaki broke the silence. "I'm coming over now." The call ended and I just sat in the same position until I heard the sound of Kaki using her spare key to my house that I gave her and I snapped out of my trance. I got up and opened the door for her, still seeing her fiddling with the keys until she realized I had opened the door. I looked behind her and saw why she was in such a hurry to get the door open and get in. There was a crowd of about 20 to 30 people outside with camera's snapping photo after photo of me with no end, about 10 of them were shouting at me questions all at the same time with a tape recorder outstretched towards my face, intruding on my personal space and making me feel claustrophobic. I grabbed Kaki's wrist and pulled her into my apartment before quickly slamming the door closed and locking it. We walked to the couch and sat down, Kaki held me as I stared into the wall in complete shock, I felt as if I was backed into a corner with no way out, the feeling of stress and judgment building up inside of me and swelling over in the form of tiny tears on the brims of my eyes, threatening to spill if I blinked.

I held Kaki tightly and struggled to control my breathing before speaking. "Do you think they'll forget about this?" I said as I pulled my face away from Kaki and looked at her, wanting to see her eyes so I could know if she was answering me honestly.

"I think like all gossip, in a few days things will be as if nothing happened at all." Kaki smiled a weak smile at me, trying to soothe my worries. But, the look in her eyes told me they were just empty words in her attempt at trying to calm me down.

**Tegan POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the tour bus just staring at a random spot on the wall thinking about last night. I didn't want Sara to feel like she was being taken advantage of so I let her know who I was, I want Sara to know that I respect her and that I care about her. But, I wish she hadn't pulled away from me like that… Sara seems so broken inside, I want to help her. How is it possible for me to have such strong feelings for someone I just met?

_Bzzz_

I picked up the two phones sitting on the couch next to me and checked both. Before Sara had left me alone in the alley I grabbed her phone from her back pocket knowing that if she didn't have a good reason to see me again she would never talk to me after last night, I was quite proud of the plan I had formed last minute as I felt the fear of never seeing her again creep up on me when she started to back up away from me. But, to my despair though, it was Molly calling me on my phone. I hesitantly picked up and kept a two inch distance between my ear and the phone knowing that 9 times out of 10 Molly calls me because I've done something wrong. I bit the inside of my lip as I prepared myself for the torrent of angry words that was most likely about to come my way.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TEGAN!? YOU'RE PUBLICIST IS GOING CRAZY! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THIS?! 'TEGAN WAS JUST DOING CPR TO THE GIRL?!' OR SOME UNBELIEVABLE SHIT LIKE THAT"

"Calm down, what are you talking about?" I said in a collected and calm type of tone to try and keep her from yelling even more at me. But, to no avail, it didn't have any effect on her at all.

"YOU WERE KISSING SOME GIRL IN THE BACK OF A BAR LAST NIGHT! NOW THE TABLOIDS ARE SAYING SHE'S YOU'RE MISTRESS AND YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON LINDSEY THE WHOLE TIME!" I silently cursed myself knowing that I should have been more careful. Even when I think there's no one watching, some crazy paparazzo is always snapping photos of me, looking for his next big payday. But, a part of me thought that it might have been a good thing that I got caught. Maybe I won't have to pretend to be with Lindsey anymore and I can chase after Sara. Even if my feelings weren't reciprocated back from Sara at least I wouldn't have to pretend to be in love with Lindsey anymore. The thought was so crazy and filled with too much false hope that I just pushed it on the side and tried to forget it all together.

"Oh… I thought that no one was looking…"

"YOU'VE BEEN IN THIS MUSIC INDUSTRY FOR TOO LONG NOW, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" I heard a scared girl in the background telling Molly something; it was probably another one of her new assistants. Molly went through assistants like living creatures use air before discarding it for new oxygen. "I HAVE TO GO BECAUSE I HAVE TO CLEAN UP YOU'RE FUCKING MESS NOW!" She screamed before hanging up on me and undoubtedly throwing her phone across the room.

**Sara POV**

Once I calmed down enough, Kaki helped me look for my phone. We looked in every possible and impossible place until Kaki decided to just call my cell phone. We waited a couple rings until I saw Kaki's eyes go wide and handed me the phone with the biggest grin I've ever seen on her face. I grabbed the phone from her hand with a confused expression on my face.

"Umm hello? Do you have my phone?" I said cautiously, while keeping my eye on Kaki wondering why she was so excited.

"Want to get a coffee?" Just the sound of her sultry voice knocked the wind out of me and I had to collect myself quickly to keep her from noticing the effect she had on me.

"Why would I want to do that with you?! You just fucked my life up!"

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean it. But, I'll make it up to you."

"You have a girlfriend Tegan, Stop cheating." I said with the criticism dripping from my words.

**Tegan POV**

"I'm not actually with her, my label just wants people to think that because she's good for my image" I hesitated for a second, not long enough for her to notice though. Thinking carefully about the next words I was about to say. Beneath the simple words an ordinary person would think they are, they were loaded with so much meaning to me, yet I knew somehow that I meant them. "I like you… a lot… and I want to show you I'm not who you think I am." My heart raced with fear, opening up to someone was so foreign it scared me. But, it felt like I could trust her. There was silence from the end and I thought I heard Sara speaking to her friend saying she didn't want to. But, I wasn't sure.

"Ughhh, okay... fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **The next chapter is going to have a really big plot twist. I actually didn't plan it at all until the moment my fingers hit the keyboard; but, one thing led to another and I guess my fingers have a mind of its own… Kay that sounded wrong, but you get the idea. Please don't hate me for the next chapter! It should be up this week but it's going to be kind of short, but packed with suspense! And don't forget to review! I love reading them! Also, if someone would like to be my editor and you know about grammar and all those technical stuff then message me. But, I need someone who is trustworthy and won't leak the chapters before I've published it. Hopefully soon because I have the next chapter all typed out already.

Lastly, I got kind of lazy with this chapter. I usually edit it like 5 times and add tiny but important things here and there. But, I wanted to post it before the weekend… Anywho, I hope it's still good nonetheless.

**Tegan POV**

I spent the next two days waiting for our "date" or what Sara would probably call it, our "meeting" fiddling over what I should wear or what to say. I wanted it to go smoothly and I've never been so nervous over something that the other participant didn't even call a date before. I wanted to tell her that I really wasn't like the rest of the celebrities and every time she's near I can't think straight and I just wanted her near me again just like that first time on stage. But, I could tell that she was conserved about her emotions. If I told her everything I wanted to say I would just chase her off. I had to figure out a plan to have her willingly fall for me, my normal charm didn't work on her, which is part of what draws me so close to her. There's something about her that just makes her so special though; but, I can't figure out exactly why that is.

When I got to the small coffee shop that I had decided on specifically for its lesser known location, I chose a seat away from other people. I decided on wearing a hoodie and sunglasses; Sara wouldn't agree to meet up alone so I hoped that the paparazzi wouldn't notice me here. My hearts racing and I can't shake the thought that she's going to stand me up; but, I was hoping that her friend would make sure she would show up. I can't stop tapping the heel of my foot incessantly against the hard wood floor to try to and alleviate my stress. Every time I hear the jingle of the bell attached to the door I would quickly look up hoping its' her. This repeated itself at least 5 times until I saw her walk in while looking awkwardly around the shop for me. My heart stopped altogether for what felt like minutes, but was actually seconds until it began to beat again, even faster than before. I waved my hand at her, motioning for her to come over to my table. Sara stood awkwardly next to the table with her hands in her pocket, until she decided to speak.

"So… Umm…" She started off a bit unsure until collecting herself, visually upset that she allowed herself to seem weak. "Do you want to get some coffee?"

I smiled unconsciously at the sweet and smooth sound of her voice in comparison to my much more rough voice. "Okay." Sara pulled her hands out of her pocket and stood straighter, walking to the end of the line with me following closely behind. She ordered a Capaccino and before she could pull out her money to pay I quickly handed the cashier a 5 and told her to keep the change so Sara wouldn't have time to argue about me paying. Sara stood on the side biting her lip and waiting for me order my coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee. But, you didn't have to pay, it's not a date." She made of a point of adding to make her intentions of why she was here clear to me.

"I know." I said without giving much of an explanation, I didn't know what to say and had I said more I probably would have just stumbled across my words in her presence.

We sat back down on the little table in the back, away from all wandering eyes. Sara looked me over before giving me a questioning look and speaking "Why the hoodie and sunglasses?"

"I thought that it would be best to have a conversation without a million photographers screaming at us questions and…" I sort of just trailed off, slowly becoming softer, not wanting to say what was really on my mind. The truth full truth was I wanted her all to myself, her undivided attention.

"yeah, I guess that's a good reason." She said while tracing the rim of her coffee cup with her pinky. I took a deep breath before speaking, I wanted to get done with the heavy stuff and just enjoy the rest of the time I had with her.

"I really am sorry about what happened with the paparazzi. I'm usually more careful. My publicist said that the cover story is going to be that I just broke up with Lindsey and I was in an emotional state and you just happened to be there for me so I took out my emotions on you in sort of a rebound thing." I bit my lip before looking at the ground and adding on "If that's okay with you that is…" I wanted her to feel like she had a choice, unlike me. I didn't want her to feel trapped like I constantly did. She looked up at me and studied the emotion on my face.

"Why do you do this?" Sara said with all seriousness, she stopped tracing the rim of her cup and looked directly at me. I had goose bumps from the extended eye contact.

"I like to play music?" Her question confused me; why else would I be an artist?

"No, I mean you seem unhappy. Why do you let them control you like this?" Her question took me aback. No one had cared enough to notice it before. I kept opening and closing my mouth like a fish; beginning to say something before second guessing it and taking it back before finally settling on lying.

"I'm not." I clenched my jaw realizing that with an answer so simple, it was obvious that I was lying. She looked at me for another second thinking before looking back at her cup and thankfully deciding to drop the subject. I just sat quietly hoping she would be the one to reinitiate the conversation

"So why were you with Lindsey then?" She said a little awkwardly, with what I hoped was a bit jealousy. But, I know it was just me being hopeful. Sara had no interest in me… at least not yet, my subconscious added on in my mind.

"She's supposed to be good for my image." Was all I said, I didn't come to talk about Lindsey, I wanted to talk about her. Sara didn't respond and we sat in silence until she finished her coffee and stood up to throw it away.

"I guess I'll be going." She said, facing me; but not looking directly at my face.

"Oh, Okay." I said. Then Sara walked out the door and as soon as I heard it close I covered my face in my hands and groaned. Why didn't I stand up and walk her to her car?! Or at the very least shake her hand! I can't believe it went so horribly. I just soaked in my own irritation and frustrated groans until I realized Sara's phone was still in my back pocket and I forgot to give it to her. A part of me perked up knowing I would get to see her again but another part of me just wanted to curl up in a ball under a rock and never see the light of day again because of my complete embarrassment.

I got up and began to trudge through the light snow back to the tour bus while wrapping myself up in my arms to try and stay warm.

**Sara POV**

I walked slowly to my apartment trying to delay the inevitable, knowing that Kaki would surely be waiting inside to ask me about every single detail. On the plus side though, the paparazzi stopped hanging around my house and it wasn't as bad as the first few days although they would occasionally spot me and follow me wherever I went before I finally gave up at doing whatever task was at hand and going back home to the only safe place I had.

I saw Kaki run up to me with a smile so big it took the saying 'a smile from ear to ear' to an impossible level.

"How was the date?! Did you kiss her?! Did you plan another date?! What was she wearing?! How many kids do you plan on having with her?!" I patiently waited for her torrent of questions to cease before walking around her and putting my keys and bag on the table. I slapped my hand to my face when I realized I had forgotten the one reason why I even went there in the first place. Kaki took it the wrong way and started to shower me with more questions. Finally, I put my palm up in front of her face, signaling for her to be quiet. When she was silent I began to explain to her the events that had just occurred.

"We had some coffee and talked, that's it." I looked her dead in the eye with a serious look. Telling her that, that was ALL that had happened.

"Oh; really?" She smirked at me. "So where's your phone then?" She smiled even bigger and her right eye brow shot up, daring me to answer her sarcastic question. I turned around and silently swore to myself, apparently she had understood my previous action. I composed myself again before turning around to her amused expression.

"I just forgot, I guess I was distracted because I was worried that the paparazzi would find us." I was thankful that I was a better liar than Tegan… Ughh Tegan, why is she even on my mind right now?! What type of person makes a comparison of themselves to someone they had just met and somehow managed to screw my life up in that short period of time, I scolded my subconscious for having any sort of thoughts of Tegan. Kaki's amused state made her oblivious to the fight I just had with myself in my head.

"Give it up Sara. Act with your heart and not your brain for once. You like her, why are you trying to fight it?" She looked me in the eye one more time before turning around to sit on the couch and check her tumblr, purposely allowing her words to marinate in my mind. I walked to my bedroom in a daze and closed the door. I sat at my desk and tried to focus on doing some work but my mind wasn't agreeing with me. I do not like Tegan, there's nothing cute about her cocoanut fragrant hair, warm hands… hazel eyes… soft skin… perfectly shaped lips… NO, I shook myself back to reality and realized I had been daydreaming. Half an hour had passed and my head was leaning against my hand with my elbow on the table and the end of the pen in my other hand between my teeth.

I got up and splashed some warm water on my face, while giving my subconscious another beating. I know nothing about Tegan, at least not the REAL Tegan. I can't believe that no one see's through her ruse. Is everyone blind? It's so obvious to me; and either way, as soon as I get my phone back I have no intentions of speaking or seeing her again. A loud snore comes from the living and I freeze before realizing that Kaki must have just fallen asleep. I went to the closet and grabbed a blanket before going to the living room and covering her up with it. I kneeled next to the couch and looked at her sleeping figure and soft features. I'm sure that in a different life me and Kaki would have been soul mates, she can be a bit crazy at times but I can always count on her to be there and I feel safe when she's near. Kaki's lip twitches and I can't help but smile and wonder what she's dreaming of before I head back to my bed to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Here it is: short, sweet, and simple. This was by far the easiest chapter to write and it filled me with so many emotions while writing it. Also, many people reviewed last chapter saying that it "was the worst date ever" and I was just wondering if you meant the way I wrote it out, the plot was bad, or that they just had a bad date (which I intended). But, nonetheless please, please, please review! I also have an editor, her username is **HesOnlyRadical**. You all should check out her story!

**Kaki POV**

I woke up with a start and quickly sat up in the middle of the night, the dream still fresh in my mind. Sara was in my dream and it all felt so real I almost felt like crying but I wanted to suppress those thoughts and forget it all. In my dream Sara loved me back and I didn't have to hide my feelings for her. Sara was my friend though and I accepted the fact that, that's all I ever will be to her. I was happy for the most part with the relationship we have together and I knew that if Sara found out I had feelings for her she would freak out and things would never be the same again. If it weren't for the occasional dream like this it would be easy to put these feelings to the back of my head. But, they've been much more frequent since Tegan came into Sara's life. I was happy for her though, I want Sara to be happy; even if it meant that she wasn't with me. I mean, isn't that the definition of true love? To want someone to be happy no matter the case?

I thought of the way Sara held my face in her hands so lovingly in my dream and I felt the first tear slide down my face. I didn't even notice the sound of Sara's footsteps coming until I felt the couch move beside me and her arms wrap around me. She held me tightly and asked me why I was crying. I felt my wall that I kept up so she wouldn't see me like this was slowly crumbling. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her but I just couldn't. What if she left? I needed her in my life and I didn't care in what way that was as long as she was there. Sara pulled me closer and leaned the side of her head on mine as I grabbed her shirt tightly and cried in the crook of her neck. She rubbed her hand up and down my back soothingly until my breathing slowed a little and she pulled back just enough so that she could see my face and asked me once again why I was crying.

Before my brain could even compute what my body was doing without my minds consent, I found myself bringing Sara's body closer to mines and smashing my lips against hers and moving to straddle her legs on the couch without ever breaking the kiss. I didn't know what was going on and she didn't kiss me back for a few seconds from shock before she began to move her lips slowly against my own. Sara's lips were so soft and warm against mines that I couldn't help but softly moan at the pure ecstasy of finally having her and not just imagining how this moment would feel like after how long I had wished to do this. I ran my hands up her back and through her short and silky hair. For even how short it lasted, it was even more magical than even my dreams could possibly portray. I enjoyed my ignorant bliss of what was going on in the moment, knowing it wouldn't be long until the consequences of what was happening fully hit me. When it did, I slowly began to pull away and leaned my forehead against hers and we both looked into eachothers eyes with loving passion. Both of our breathing was quick and our chests were heaving from the unimaginable high of kissing one another. I tried to let these last few moments engulf my senses; thinking this would be the last time I'd be able to hold her like this. I let a tear slip down my cheek and quickly said sorry before trying to get off of her lap. But she grabbed my wrist before I could fully stand up and brought me back to her.

"Don't be." She said through deep breathes and sparkling eyes. She pulled me back down on the couch and laid next to me; both of us facing each other with our arms wrapped around one another and looking into the others eyes. I could feel her warm breathe against my lips, sending a warm and tingly sensation though out my body. It wasn't a feeling filled with lust though, but rather with love, and I was sure she could feel my deep breathing against her as well. I couldn't compute anything at all. I tried to open my mouth and speak but Sara put her finger gently to my lips; motioning for me to be silent and I complied for once.

"Just go to sleep." She said in the sweetest voice my ears had ever heard before and smiled a warm smile that reached her eyes and made small creases on the side of them. I memorized every part her face and everything about this moment before finally closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep in the warmth of her arms, afraid that when I awoke this would all be just a dream, or worse; she would never want to speak to me again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Someone who I love so much just passed... I haven't read this chapter since the first time i wrote it so it probably sucks... But, I'm posting it just so I can put this AN note... I won't be posting anything new for a while... or maybe even ever... I just don't see the point to try anymore...

I layed next to Kaki all night with her steady breathe brushing past my lips. Kaki looked so calm and happy; but, what just happened? Kaki is my friend, did she always feel like this towards me? I have no idea what I am to do. Is being with Kaki right? All I know for sure though is that being with Kaki is the logical thing… and the safe thing. Is that what I want though? Kaki and I fit together like a puzzle piece and I know she'll always be there for me. My mind is still racing like a horse but I was too tired to want to deal with any of it so I slowly allowed sleep to take me with open arms.

I woke up and wondered whose warm body was next to me and where I was. I opened my eyes and I was confused for a second as to why I was on the couch and next to Kaki. But, then the events from last night came to me and my panic breathing slowed. Kaki was just looking back at me, a slight smile tugging at the edge of her lips; but, worry present in her eyes. Kaki's arms around me were soft, warm, and inviting.

"Good morning beautiful." I said with a smile; reassuring Kaki that I wasn't leaving. Being with Kaki was the right thing to do and the smart thing. Kaki smiled even wider, the worry in her eyes slowly residing with my small gesture. I didn't think about what was happening; I just knew that being with Kaki was the right thing to do so I went with it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" The words just seemed to slip from between my lips so smoothly that I didn't question it. If there were a test to see if someone was all the things you were looking for in a relationship; I would have checked off all the right boxes about Kaki. There was no _bad_ reason why I shouldn't be with Kaki; just my heart was tugging me in a different directions for some reason. I've only let my heart win out once before and it left me with horrible trust issues. I'm not about to let that happen again so I locked my heart up in my chest and did my best to keep it quiet. Kaki's eyes opened wide but a slow smile began to spread across her face.

"Of course I will silly." Kaki leaned forward and placed a light but emotion filled kiss on my lips. The warmth of her didn't seem to linger on my skin though and I was a bit disappointed. Kaki got up and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I said while still laying on my couch watching her walk.

"Making my _girlfriend _some coffee." Kaki already spends so much time at my house that she already practically lives here; so I didn't bother telling her where everything in the kitchen was. We brought a whole new definition to "U-haul lesbian" to the table. I heard some rustling coming from the kitchen.

"Ouch!" I quickly jumped from the couch and ran to where Kaki was standing with her finger under the stream of water coming from the sink.

"Kaki, what's wrong? Did you burn yourself?"

"Yea; But I'll be fine." She said as she hid her hand behind her back. I reached around her to grab her hand and examined it. Everything looked like it would heal up fine but I placed a gentle kiss on her finger anyways and placed her hand over my heart.

"Better?"

"Yea," she looked down to the floor and blushed, "I guess I wouldn't be a very good housewife. I can't even make you coffee without getting burned."

"It's okay; you can be the man then." Kaki scrunched up her face and made a disgusted expression.

"Eww!"

"You're right; dick isn't fun." I reached down and cupped her sex through her pajamas and whispered into her ear just like Tegan had done to me. "This is what_ I_ want." Kaki moaned and placed her hand on mine to apply more pressure but I slipped my hand out from under hers and smirked.

"You can't just tease me like that!" She wined at me. I brought my forehead up against hers and locked eye contact with her.

"Hmmm? Okay then." I slid my slender hands up the back of her shirt and clawed my fingers down to the hem of her pants. I slid one hand into her pants to squeeze her bum while one hand traveled up her back again and laced my fingers through Kaki's hair. I moved the hand that was in her pants to the front to cup her mound. Kaki moaned softly into my ear and I could feel her beginning to get wet through her panties. I slowly began to rub slow circles around her clit through her underwear.

"Fucking tease." She breathlessly whispered at me. In response I slid her pants and underwear down to her knees and kissed my way down to her hips. I spread her legs as far as they could go with her clothes still on and smelled her sex before licking up her slit and to her clit. Kaki reached down and grabbed my hair in an attempt to keep herself standing. I sucked her clit and placed a finger at her opening.

"More. Please." She moaned out between gasps of air. I smiled and stood up; the smirk reappearing on my face while rubbing my finger clean on my pants.

"Nope!" I quickly said and sauntered off to pour myself a cup of coffee. Purposefully swaying my hips knowing she would be watching me. Kaki's hand wrapped around my waist and she kissed me behind my ear before she walked off and grabbed some of my clothes in the bedroom to take a shower. After I finished my coffee I walked past the bathroom door and I could hear muffled moans from the bathroom. I chuckled to myself knowing exactly what she was doing.

I made my way back to the couch in the living room and flipped on the TV to watch the morning news. The sun was still rising and there was nothing interesting happening on the news. I heard Kaki's footsteps and I jokingly began to make moaning noises. Kaki's the only one that I allow to see my childish side; the only one I feel comfortable enough to do that and still know she won't see me any differently.

"Mmmm Kaki; just like that baby." I moaned out even if neither of us were doing anything. As she rounded the corner she rolled her eyes.

"You're so immature sometimes." She chuckled. Then grabbed a pillow and threw it at my head.

"So how was your bath?" I tried to say seriously but gave up and began to laugh.

"Well it could have been better." Kaki walked over to where I was sitting and sat on my lap with her legs on either side of my thighs and began to kiss me deeply before snaking her hand into my pants. She made no point of beating around the bush and quickly began to rub my clit then inserted two fingers into me. I gasped loudly and bit my lip to suppress my moans. I threw my head back and she attacked my neck to mark me as her own. After hardly any time at all I was on the verge of coming.

"Kaki; I'm going to come. Don't stop." But, she ignored my directions and quickly jumped off of me with the same smirk I had on earlier.

"Have a nice shower." She said seductively at me and winked then walked off to my bedroom. My clit was throbbing so hard and I needed a release as fast as I could get it. I didn't care if it meant allowing Kaki to get her revenge so I quickly ran to the bedroom and grabbed my clothes. Not bothering to even take a glance in Kaki's direction then walked swiftly into the bathroom. I stripped quickly and turned on the shower and jumped in even thought it was still cold. I snaked my hand down and pumped in and out of myself with my pointer and middle finger while rubbing my clit. It wasn't a long time before I was moaning loudly and coming; my whole entire body convulsing with pleasure. I washed my body thoroughly then rinsed off; by that time the water had gotten hot and soothed my muscles. I stood in its' warmth before deciding it was time to get out. I clothed myself and dreaded my encounter with Kaki that was sure to come soon.

When I opened the door I had a mini heart attack and gasped in shock to see Kaki standing right there with her body leaned against the door frame and an amused expression plastered on her face. She laughed and without a word walked off to the living room, I followed after her.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Well, the carnivals in town and I kind of wanted to go. Are you up for it?" Kaki said with a childish grin.

"Sure, let me just get a jacket." I walked back to my bedroom and automatically went straight for my brown leather jacket; my favorite jacket. When I got to the living Kaki was already standing next to the door swinging her car keys around her finger already ready.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled and Kaki rolled her eyes.

"Sara, where else would you sit? In the trunk?"

"Oh, so we're _that_ sort of couple now? I never knew you were into kidnapping fetishes." I raised one of my eyebrows questioningly at her and smirked.

"You're mind thought of it; not me. Maybe you should be the one questioning yourself." Kaki laughed a throaty and heartfelt laugh that made me smile.

The whole entire ride to the carnival Kaki played Tegan Quin and ignored my moans of disgust and failing efforts at cringing as far away from the speakers as possible. Tegan's music just wasn't appealing to me and the fact that it was sung by _her_ too just made it all the less likeable.

By the time we got to the carnival it was around noon. There were crowds of people, the smell of food wafting through the air, screaming children, and daunting carnival rides everywhere. Just the type of place Kaki loves but not exactly my cup of tea.

"Kaki, look at that Unicorn!" I felt like a kid again but I wanted it badly; the unicorn was lime green with a rainbow mane. Kaki paid the man for a ball, wound her arm back, and threw it right at the pins; knocking all of them down. I'd be lying if I said the way Kaki's arm flexed while throwing the ball wasn't attractive, the way her muscles tensed while coiling her arm back then releasing was sexy. Kaki pointed to the gentleman which prize she wanted and eagerly handed it to me.

"What are you going to name him or her?"

"It'd have to be a gender neutral name since it can't tell me what gender it feels like. How about Fluffy?" I gave her a toothy smile.

"I wasn't aware that Fluffy was a gender neutral name."

"Well, now it is; Because I said so."

"Fluffy it is then." Kaki said through chuckles.

Kaki tried multiple times to try and drag me on a rollercoaster ride but I kept on denying her. I will never be in the mood to want to scream at the top of my lungs; so instead we played overly priced theme park games. As the day wore on into the evening we decided to buy some food. We both bought a hotdog and sat on the picnic table near the food truck we got our food from. It was peaceful and I actually liked it.

I absentmindedly peered up at the line of people waiting to order their food and spotted a distinctive head of curls. It was undoubtedly Tegan; how could we keep having these chance encounters? I quickly looked down and tried my very best to blend in with everyone around me.

"Hey, you didn't get your phone from me earlier." Fuck, she saw me.

I looked up at Tegan and answered hesitantly.

"Yea, I guess so." I tried my best to answer in short phrases hoping she'd get the hint that I didn't want to speak to her. Tegan turned to look over at Kaki and smiled.

"I think I remember you from the concert but I didn't catch you name; what was it?" I quickly butted in and answered for her a little aberration dripping from my words.

"Her names Kaki, she's my _girlfriend."_ For a second Tegan was a bit taken aback but quickly composed herself.

"Well nice to meet you Kaki."

**Kaki POV**

It was interesting to an extent to see the way that Sara changed when she's around Tegan; almost like a jealous teenager.

"I'm going to the restroom." Sara said; but, it was obvious she was just irritated and wanted to get away from Tegan. Tegan sat down in the seat across from me that was just occupied by Sara minutes ago.

"So, you're dating Sara now?"

"Yea…" My mind wondered if I should tell her all the emotions that was going through me right now because I knew this would all end. I decided to just be straightforward with her and tell her.

"I know that you like Sara… and I know that Sara likes you but she just won't admit it to herself. But, I also know that it's only a matter of time until she can't suppress her river of feelings for you anymore. I just ask of you though to let me have the time I can with Sara; please? I have loved her for years and I know her heart will belong to you soon if it doesn't already; but, I want her to be mines for now at least. So just let me live on cloud nine for a little while before she leaves me?" I don't know what Tegan expected me to say but I knew she didn't expect that from me. She was a bit shocked at first then a bit sad and maybe even ashamed.

"I understand; I won't make any advances on her. But, I'll continue to try and be her friend." I nodded my head and Tegan scooted over as Sara returned.

"You're still here?" Sara said in an accusatory tone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** I was planning on updating earlier since I decided since Tiffany's fanfictions will sadly never be finished (we used to compete to see who had more fans) at least I could finish this one for her. But, I was on a 2 week long trip to Europe trying to get away and a few days after getting back I was hospitalized and just got out literally just last night. Sadly, I also will be away for around 4 months or so in Utah getting treatment for a condition I have… I don't know if I will be able to update but I'll try to bring my flash drive so I can write while I'm away and hopefully update as soon as I get back. Please follow if you want to see the update when I get back. I'll be leaving on Tuesday probably, I will try and update once more before leaving, but this is just an extremely short update because I didn't want this to just be an authors note update.

**Sara POV**

Why is she even still here? I have a girlfriend now, does she have no respect for relationships?

After sitting in awkward silence for a few minutes Tegan finally decided to speak up.

"I wanted to give you two lovebirds a few VIP passes to my show tonight, you can stop by early and hangout in my dressing room and during quiet time if you like." Tegan said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Sweet! That would be awesome!" Kaki exclaimed, the way she said it made me feel like she was feigning excitement to a Tegan Quin concert for once in her life. What had happened in the few minutes I was gone?


End file.
